Another Night
by Thegoldennerd
Summary: Set after the events of All My Children, episode 3x15. Bonnie is dealing with what happened only a few hours before and winds up giving a ride to a very unlikely blonde original. BonniexRebekah friendship. Some Baroline.


_Author's Note: This is just a one shot. Anyway. It is set after the events of the episode of All My Children. I was kind of just in shock about how some of these events went dow. And I decided to write a fic. Of what I don't know. But hey...Bonnie and Rebekah seem like something to write about. Anyway this is mainly predominantly Bonnie and Rebekah, but some Baroline happens as well._

_Enjoy_

* * *

><p>Another night. That was what it was. Another hopeless tiring night. This was normal now. The stresses of being a witch, one of the few witches in the rinky dink town that was Mystic Falls. The only witch that would deal with the crap of many. Then deal with consequences that she should have to. That was what Bonnie had to live with now. That was just the norm of her life now. The tiring, unfulfilling, stressful life of Bonnie Bennett. Today was just an affirmation of everything she already knew.<p>

"Bonnie, you okay?" A pair of tear ridden hazel eyes turned to face a pair of concerned blue ones. Bonnie tried to smile at her friend, but it seemed hard. This was another effect of her now life. Smiling was hard. She could do everything else, but smile. Small grins were hell to try, laughing was near impossible. But they were doable. Smiling was too genuine for her to fake. So now she just sighed, as if a sign that she was still alive. Caroline, still in her little dress, arms folded, nodded. She knew what was happening.

"Maybe you should go for a drive", Caroline suggested. Bonnie looked at the floor. The room felt incredibly confining for her. The normally upbeat baby vamp gave her a tight and cautious smile. For some reason Caroline just knew that Bonnie was too far on the edge. Finally she was given a response, a shake of her head.

"I can't Caro. I need to be here with her."

"Bonnie, she will not wake for another few hours, if that. You going out for a drive won't hurt her."

"I can't leave her, not now. Not after what happened tonight, Care..."

"Bonnie, you cried for the last hour or so, and you need a break." With vampire quickness, she got Bonnie's jacket, phone, and car keys. She also had ten dollars. Bonnie looked at the money curiously. Caroline, with an almost perky smug look, handed everything to her best friend.

"I want ice cream."

"_You_ don't eat."

"I want ice cream, two big things of Ben and Jerry. Preferably the red velvet cake one, and ooh something with caramel! Do not come back without them."

Bonnie felt herself being moved toward the front door, ever pushy Caroline was taking over. She let out a small grin. It was small but Caroline could see it. She gave one herself. But Bonnie was not able to see it. Caroline watched her best friend get into her car. Just before she drove off, she yelled out

"RED VELVET AND SOMETHING CARAMEL!"

* * *

><p>It was almost eleven at night. Bonnie knew that Caroline knew that there was only one place open at this time of night that sold specific ice cream. The two that Caroline wanted, both happen to be favorites of Bonnie's. A little convenience store on the other side of town, a good twenty minute drive over, a good twenty minute drive back. Smart little Care. Bonnie let out a snort.<p>

She drove in silence; the only audible sounds were her tires moving the car forward. She started to wish Caroline had come with her. Or even Elena. But then that thought flew away as quickly as it came. Right now Elena needed to be as far away from Bonnie as possible. The young witch loved her best friend, dearly, and she knew Elena never meant to cause any harm, but sometimes Bonnie just wanted to tie her up and lock her away when there was a plan in fruition. Mystic Falls would have been done with the Originals if Elena had just bygones be bygones and not even spoke to Elijah. Slam the door in his face, call Caroline and have a movie party while waiting for Bonnie to come back so they could just hang out. But no. Elena somehow gets herself in trouble and plans have to change immediately. Stefan and Damon were forced to choose between Elena and her. One was going to die, and ultimately they chose. They chose Elena.

To be honest, she knew they would choose her. That would always happen. Elena was everything to those two, and anyone was just a mere casualty to acquire her approval. What shocked Bonnie the most was her absolute fear when she found out she would be killed. Well she was not the target, but it was still surprising for her to think that she was going be killed, and it was not _her_ decision. No it was Stefan's and Damon's. They would kill one of their few allies in this fight, for a girl that was flip flopping between them as if they were two pairs of designer shoes. That was leaving a sour taste in her mouth. She grimaced at the thought of how willing a life those two were able to take over a girl that was so indecisive about them.

Bonnie didn't realize she was flying down the road, twenty miles over the speed limit. She slowed down, as well as calming down. Neither of those two was on her good list at the moment. She doubted they would ever be again. She no longer trusted those two, and no longer cared for their lives like she once did.

"Obviously the feeling is mutual." She said in great bitterness.

* * *

><p>Bonnie had paid for the ice cream and left to her car. It was a little cold outside, but it was not too bad. What did bother her was the blonde vampire on her car. Laid out in the most obnoxiously self-absorbed way a vampire who has no fears would.<p>

"Rebekah?"

"_The_ Bennett Witch."

Bonnie cringed at the emphasis that was put on_ the_. Like she was the last one in existence. There was Lucy, but she was not here. She was not having to deal with the constant bullshit that was Mystic Falls' supernatural problem. Bonnie shook the thought, and continued to her car. Rebekah kept her gaze on the witch. The Original could recognize the blatant attempt to ignore the existence of her. She let out a sigh.

Bonnie got in her car and without even bothering to be shocked or scared, she felt the presence of the Original. Rebekah was buckling in. As if she was getting a ride form an old friend. Bonnie did not argue. She was too tired to try.

The drive for the first five minutes was quiet. Rebekah looked out the window a little bored. Finally not being able to take it, Bonnie broke the silence.

"Sorry your mom tried to kill you…"

Rebekah turned to her, eyebrow rising in some amusement.

"Sorry your mom was killed."

"_In transition._"

"_Had to die to get there._"

Bonnie let out a snort, and a small grin. Rebekah smiled.

"So, I know I am apart of enemy number one, but I cannot for the life of me stay in that house knowing how fucked my family actually is. They left by the way. Well most of them. Ester and Finn have fled. Elijah is sulking somewhere far off about how he hurt his precious doppelganger, and Kol is wherever. I would be left with Klaus, and honestly, I no longer want to be near him."

"Well I am not going home…I am currently at Caroline's house…"

The Original snorted at the name of the blonde vampire.

"You don't like Caroline?"

"She has Matt."

"You like Matt?"

"I _want_ Matt, there's a difference."

Rebekah turned to her, making sure to put emphasis on the fact. Bonnie shook her head, her little grin getting bigger.

"You know Matt is really a nice guy. And if you weren't a malicious evil Original whose brothers have caused pain throughout time, and has brought grief to this town for the last few months, I would totally try to hook you two up."

Rebekah gave a look of awe.

"Would you do that…you know under completely different circumstances?"

"Sure, I mean I wouldn't let him fall in love with a vampire though. Matt really does not deserve that kind of pressure. Looking at everything that goes on around here, he needs to split from Mystic Falls and go live his life. But if you were human, or at least not tide the Originals, then yeah. "

"You're judgmental."

"I'm a witch who has had to deal with the magical shit that is the vampires of Mystic Falls and their apparent lack of consideration for that of people who don't have the ability to stand for themselves. Pardon if I don't want my friend with someone whose family is as dysfunctional, insane and let's be real, murderous as it gets."

Rebekah was about to argue that, but decided against it. The witch was right. She remembered her little talk with Elijah not too long ago. She walked in on him depressed and such. As if he lost a puppy, and then in some inane way, he speaks of them as monsters. She believed in her heart that they were better than everyone, and anything. But of course Elijah dispelled that for her. Recounting on how he used her anger and resentment towards Elena for his own uses. Then what he said next bothered her greatly. They were simply vampires, but monsters were a level they became all on their own. After that she had a meeting with Klaus over a new issue, and then decided to leave. She had started by following the Gilbert girl, only to end up at Forbes. She saw the witch's car parked alongside the baby vamp's. A little girlfriend gathering.

Rebekah was just about to leave this inane event, knowing that the Gilbert would get off easily for her part in all of this, but instead she picked up Elena getting denied. The female Original almost laughed at that. She watched the doppelganger walk away in defeat. As if she felt powerless in this situation. Like she could have actually done something. Rebekah scoffed at that. Earlier Rebekah basically reprimanded her own her position in people's lives. How willing everyone was apparently to save the tiny brat's ass. Now with a life actually gone, Elena thinks she can do something to fix the problem. The only worth she was in any practical sense was a good hostage, and the blood bank to hybrid city. Both were not really good for humanity at all, so Rebekah felt for sure ending the girl's life would have been for the greater good.

Of course things do not go the way you would want them to.

* * *

><p>"Hey…" Rebekah came out of her reverie. She was looking at Bonnie who had a concerned look on her face.<p>

"Sorry for the last few comments…I am just a little tired, and after tonight, I am really not in the greatest mood to be cordial with people."

"Understandable. You are right though. Matt and I would be disastrous."

"Not really. I mean the whole supernatural thing yes, and your family thing, yes. But you are no worse than Caroline when they were together."

"Was she a horrible person?"

"No, she was just", Bonnie took a minute to think of something to say, "She was Caroline."

"Oh."

Another silence broke between them. Bonnie could feel them nearing their destination. Well hers. It was then Rebekah's turn to break this silence.

"She lucky to have you. They are lucky to have you."

Bonnie scrunched up her face in slight confusion, not once taking her eyes off the road.

"What do you mean?"

Rebekah turned back to the window, watching the world fly by.

"Caroline and Petrova bitch. They are lucky to have you. I have watched you, to be honest I have watched the Bennett line since Ayanna. But you, having to be the only one here, to deal with all of this. You got to be strong. Especially in this town. Not even with just the Salvatores, but with the vampire crap, the possible werewolf problem, and then god forbid being a witch sounds so much fun, I would have left town a while ago. Plus you have no one."

"Uhm thanks", Bonnie did not think she should take it as a compliment, but she did.

"I mean it, I never understood my brothers' fascination with the baby vampire and the other, when there is absolute, raw power sitting right beside the girls. It just never made sense to go after the one's whose uses are limited compared to that of a witch whose line extends far back."

"Now I sound like a weapon, and don't insult Caroline and Elena."

"I did not mean to compare you to a weapon, but frankly that is all you are used for around here. And about your friends? The only one I could give respect to is the blond…I mean Caroline. Elena, I don't have two fucks for her other than the revenge and resentment I have for her."

"That is all I can ask for sometimes."

Rebekah gave a small laugh. Bonnie's grin grew. They were close to Caroline's house, which Rebekah had no invitation into. Bonnie contemplated calling her and asking if she could let Rebekah in, but that was fleeting and categorized as stupid. Instead she gave a quick glance at the vampire in her passenger seat. She had her head on the window, bored expression, watching everything fly by. Bonnie felt that little string in her heart pull. She knew she should not feel anything other than aggression and reservation around the vampire, especially since she has an open vendetta against Bonnie's best friend, but she could not help but empathize with the vampire.

"Uhm I don't know if Caroline would let you in, but since we actually have classes together, you want to hang out and study. I mean you could probably pass without trying, but I would love to have a fountain of knowledge such as yours to pick through."

Rebekah did not turn toward her; instead she looked at her through the window. A small and incredibly sincere smile broke out on the Original's face.

"Sure. I first have to compel that school that I have not missed a lot of school, and all that. But sure, we can get together and study. Plus I could see if I could scrounge up some grimiors from Klaus' library. You know; reach your full potential and all that."

"Thanks…"

"Thanks…"

With that both girls sat in silence, driving waiting to return to the cruel realities that were their lives. Just another night.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Here it is! If it is horrible I am so sorry. Read, review, critique, enjoy._


End file.
